fallingclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Greysky's Story
Cats of Tagiaclan Leader: Cedarstar Deputy: Crowfeather Co-deputy: Nightstorm Elite warriors: Falconflight, Willowflower, Halowish, and Talonfeather Medicine Cat: Hazeleaf Medicine apprentice: Snowpaw Warriors: Female: Swiftcloud, Oceansky, Bluefire, Leapordfang, and Brightflower Male: Flamesky, Timberfall, Blazingtall, Darktail, and Lionclaw Apprentices: Greypaw, Ravenpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Skypaw Queens: Morningflower Kits: Lunakit and Moonkit 1 moon..... I awoke to the sound of meowing and crying. I heard two voices, both sweet and caring. “Willowflower, why do you think she hasn't opened her eyes yet?” “She will take her time, Poppydawn.” I felt my fur being licked and then I was pressed against something squishy and warm. I instantly knew ‘Willowflower’ was my mother. Then I smelt it, the smell of milk. I followed the smell and snuckled from my mother. She licked me, then I felt something push me out of the way. I hissed and pawed at the object, it hissed back. “Rabbitkit, stop pushing your sister” I opened my eyes, finally, and saw brown kitten. I glared at the kitten. ‘Poppydawn’ gasped and spoke. “She opened her eyes, Willowflower” “My little Greykit. Rabbitkit will open his soon.” Mother sounded proud, so I continued to snuckle. Rabbitkit meowed an apology to me and continued to snuggle next to me. Her eyes were not yet open. My sight was blurry but I could make out most things. I saw my mother, she is grey and white with bright blue eyes. I stepped back and slowly crawled around and came to a clear, wet circle. “Oh Greykit, that a puddle. In it is water.” I tapped it with my paw and saw it ripple, I smiled. Then when the ripples were gone, I saw a cat. It was grey with stripes on it back, with sapphire blue eyes, and big ears. I stepped back and Mother smiled. “That's you Greykit, your beautiful.” I thought to myself, How could I see myself? How am I so pretty? Then I yawned and Poppydawn, who I realized is a pretty golden cat with forest green eyes, grabbed me and placed me by Mother. Before I fell asleep, I saw my other brother, he was black. His name is Ravenkit, from this day forward he will always be by my side and is my best friend. 3 moons later.... I opened my eyes after a nap. Yesterday, Rabbitkit had gotten sick and was rushed to the medicine den, with our medicine cat- Hazel Leaf. I yawned at pawed at Ravenkit. He smiled and batted at me. I meowed and swiftly leaped up and tackled him. We rolled around and I pinned him to the ground. I grinned and he sighed and gave up. “Ugh. Get off!” He pushed me backwards, off of him. He got up and hissed. “Ha! I always beat you!” “Not always!” “Well you're faster and a better hunter though!” “Ya... well...” I took off. He ran after me. I leaped out of the entrance of the Nursery and sprinted a few feet when I ran into something large and fluffy. I looked up to see blue eyes and black fur. “Oh.... i'm.....sor.... sorry” “What are you doing out of the Nursery? Most likely without permission.” The Tom huffed and raised an eyebrow. “Your Willowflower’s and Crowfeather’s kitten aren’t you?” “Ye....yes I.. am” “I’m Nightstorm” He nodded and turned his head, just as Ravenkit ran outside and rammed into me. We both tumbled into Nightstorm paws. He rolled his eyes and let out a laugh. “Silly little kittens” This voice was different. It is strong, persuasive, leader-like. I turn my head and see green eyes and a very muscular brown tabby, tom. Next to him was a large black tom with bright eyes. “Cedarstar......Dad!!!” I ran up to dad and leaped on his back, he layed down and smiled. “Hello Greykit. Where is your brother?” I smiled and Ravenkit came bounding over, he jumped on dad’s back also. Cedarstar smiled and glanced at his mate, Birchfall, who was cleaning her pelt, and smiled. There was a hiss and shriek not far. All of our heads turned immediately. Nightstorm and Cedarstar glanced at each other and took off. Crowfeather slowly got up, Cedarstar turned around and shook his head and glanced at Ravenkit and I. Dad nodded and nuzzled us to the nursery. Mom came running out of the nursery, her eyes clouded with concern. She relaxed when she saw us and she grabbed me, Dad grabbed ravenkit. We were carried into the nursery and Mom and Dad licked each other and sat down. Then after a bit, Dad left. Ravenkit and I walked to our nest and laid down next to each other. Poppydawn was nowhere to be seen. Seconds, no, minutes went by. Finally I broke the silence between us. “What do you think Mom and Dad are talking about?” “I don’t know?” I nodded. Dad walked in and talked to Mom. I could hear sniffles. Dad nuzzled Mom. I walked up to Mom, I pawed at her. She turned and looked down, her eyes filled with tears. I backed up and turned my head puzzled. “Oh honey” She pulled me close. Ravenkit came over. “What happened mom?” “Greykit.... Its...” She looked over to Crowfeather, he nodded. “Its.. Poppydawn. She went out for a walk and was attacked by... rouges” I gasped. Poppydawn was a great friend, like a second mother to me. I sat down and a tear fell down my cheek. I looked up to mom, “What is a rogue?” Dad spoke, “Greykit, a rouge is a cat that doesn’t belong in a clan. They are alone or they are with some other cats. Poppydawn was killed.... By a group of rouges... they...” He stopped, and shook his head. “Thats enough now. Go to bed.” He nuzzled Ravenkit and I, we walked to our nest. I laid down and huffed. Then I closed my eyes and the darkness washed over me. 2 moons later....... It has been awhile since the attack on Poppydawn. Cedarstar ordered everyone to not go alone outside of camp. Dad, which I found out is the deputy, wasn’t around as much. He is to busy. Rabbitkit had gotten better, but was still in the medicine den. I ran to the nearest bush. I panted and stopped to catch my breath. Ravenkit padded into the camp clearing. I stopped breathing when she looked straight at my bush. She kept going. I let out my breath. I continued to look, she disappeared. Then I felt myself being pinned to the dirt floor. I kicked and thrashed, throwing my attacker off. I saw black fur. Ravenkit! I hissed and pawed at his face. I leaped on him and we rolled around. Crowfeather walked up to us. “Follow me” We stopped fight and I jumped off of Ravenkit. He padded out of the clearing, of the camp. We exchanged glances and followed him. We made it to the entrance of the camp. Nightstorm was on a rock that looked over the whole camp, and outside of it. A great spot to make sure there are no intruders. He nodded to us three and pushed the bushes that made up the entrance. Dad looked at us and continued out of the bushes. I gasped, there were so much green. Green trees, bushes, plants.... I tripped over something. I meowed and licked him paw. Ravenkit laughed, I pushed him. Dad turned around and nuzzled me. I looked down to see roots from a tree. I looked down ashamed. “ I should have told you to look out for anything, my bad, Greykit.” He turned around and continued down the trail. I started to pant from the heat and how long we traveled. I gazed at all the different plants and trees. We stopped at a ledge that looked over a massive forest, that went on and on. “This is forest ledge. Be careful. Don't get to close to the edge.” I walked up to Dad and sat next to him, Ravenkit sat on the opposite side of him. We all smiled and enjoyed the view. My heart pumped with pride. This is the first time I have been out of the forest! We talked about family and our future. Dad looked at the sky and smiled widely. “You both are something special, you both have made me so proud.” I smiled and looked up at Dad. He nuzzled me. He wrapped his tail around both of us. We watched the sky till we could no longer. ****************** We walked back into camp. Ravenkit and I wrestled each other. Then a brown blur came running out of the medic den. My ears perked up, Rabbitkit! I ran at her and we collided. We licked each other, so grateful to see each other. “I missed you so much, Greykit!!!” “I missed you little sis!” Ravenkit ran up and we hug each other. Then Dad came over. He smiled and nuzzled Rabbitkit, then they walked out into the forest together. ***************** When they came back, we talked about our little adventure. Then Cedarstar leaped on high rock. “All cats old enough to hunt, come to the clan meeting.” Mom came out and smiled at us, Dad too. We followed her to the clan meeting. Cats all around us watched us. Rabbitkit gulped, I stood by her protectively. “Today, we will have three new apprentices today.” His eyes scanned the crowd till they landed on us. “Ravenkit step forward.” He looked at mom and she nuzzled him. He walked forward. “Talonfeather you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor Ravenpaw." “Falconflight, you have shown yourself to be a Strong and Agile elite warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Ravenpaw.” Falconflight nodded and looked down at Ravenpaw. They touched noses. Cedarstar flicked his tail and the cats silenced. “Greykit, step forward.” I nodded and stepped forward. “Nightstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Greypaw." “Nightstorm, you have shown yourself to be a brave, strong, and loyal Co-deputy. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Greypaw.” Nightstorm walked up to me and we touched noses. “Well little one, we meet again.” He smirked and I smiled. Cedarstar flicked his tail again. “Rabbitkit, step forward.” “Halowish you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor Rabbitpaw." “Halowish you have shown yourself to be a Kind and strong warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Rabbitpaw.” She nodded and touched nose with Rabbitpaw. Cedarstar silenced them. Then he dismissed the clan meeting. The clan went back to their normal routine. Mom and Dad walked up to us. “I'm so proud of you three” I beamed. Then Nightstorm, Falconflight, and Halowish walked up. Category:Blog posts